seokjinnie
by cipunk
Summary: some fluff with seokjin Kim as main character.. sorry, but I'm seokjin trash.. WARNING! BXB with bottom!seokjin
1. chapter 1

some fluff with seokjin Kim as main character..

sorry, but I'm seokjinnie trash..

WARNING!! BXB with bottom!seokjin


	2. 01

_**Jinmin/minjin story**_

 _ **Ibu dan Ayah**_

 _ppom ppom bbong_

 _present..._

" _hyung_?" pemuda yang dipanggil hanya bergumam pelan menyahuti pemuda berambut pirang itu..

Jimin Park, mengerucutkan bibirnya.. sebal dengan sahutan yang tidak memuaskan dari member tertua BTS itu..

" _hyung.._ bangun... aku lapar.. " Seokjin Kim, membuka malas kelopak matanya, menampilkan manik hitam bulat besar yang selalu membuat Jimin terpesona..

tak dapat dipungkiri sejak awal berkenalan dengan _hyung_ tertua BTS itu ia sudah jatuh pada pesona pemuda berbahu lebar itu..

Seokjin.. wajahnya sempurna, cantik padahal ia seorang pria, manis, imut, terlihat sangat polos, Jimin suka.. sangat suka.. Jimin suka memperhatikan wajah murni Seokjin, suka melihat senyum manisnya, suka dengan semua lawakan yang Seokjin lontarkan meski menurut seorang rapper Yoongi Min lawakan Seokjin itu _basi.._

"Jimin? Jam berapa ini?" Jimin tersenyum melihat wajah mengantuk _hyungnya_.. wajah sayu yang selalu bisa menggoda iman seorang Jimin Park..

andai saja pemuda manis itu bisa menjadi miliknya.. andai saja...

"01.30 _hyung.._ " Jimin yang awalnya berdiri disamping ranjang Seokjin akhirnya duduk di pinggiran ranjang _hyungnya.._ mengamati bagaimana Seokjin bangkit dari posisi tidurnya menjadi terduduk dengan punggung yang ia sandarkan pada kepala ranjangnya, kedua tangannya mengusap wajah mengantuknya dan perlahan menatap Jimin dengan senyum malaikatnya..

"kenapa kau bangun sepagi ini?" Seokjin lelah, pemuda itu terlihat sangat lelah.. lihat saja kantung matanya yang mulai menghitam, manik hitamnya yang selalu bersinar tampak mulai meredup..

sebenarnya Jimin tak tega membangunkannya sepagi ini, namun hanya ini kesempatannya untuk bisa berduaan dengan _hyunynya_ itu..

"aku lapar.." manik hitam Seokjin melebar saat Jimin menempatkan wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah Seokjin, bahkan ujung hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan..

"a~ yaya.. a-ayo kedapur.." Jimin menjauhkan wajahnya, tersenyum miring saat mendapatkan wajah Seokjin yang bersemu merah.. Jimin masih menahan dirinya untuk tidak kehilangan akal sehatnya saat melihat wajah yang menggoda itu, ia tidak ingin membangunkan seorang Yoongi Min yang merupakan _roommate_ dari seorang Seokjin Kim..

"kau harus menjaga pola makanmu.." betopang dagu memperhatikan pemuda yang lebih tua mondar-mandir didapur, Jimin juga suka saat Seokjin berubah menjadi sosok yang cerewet.. Seokjin itu member tertua jadi ia merasa memiliki tanggung jawab atas kesehatan dan kewarasan adik-adiknya..

"jangan tidur larut dan bangun pagi-pagi buta hanya karena kelaparan.. aku tidak mau dikatai kakak yang tidak peduli pada adik-adiknya.." Seokjin menyendok nasi, menempatkannya didalam mangkuk porselen putih yang berukuran sedang.. tubuhnya berbalik menghadap Jimin yang sedang duduk dikursi ruang makan, bokongnya bersandar pada meja memasak dibelakangnya, kedua tangan terlipat didepan dada menunjukkan sisi seorang ibu yang sedang menceramahi anaknya yang nakal..

"kau mendengarku?" kedua alis pemuda bermarga Kim itu menyatu, niatnya agar terlihat garang dan dapat mendominasi pemuda yang lebih muda, tapi bagi Jimin ekspresi _hyungnya_ sekarang itu...

imut..

"aku dengar.." Jimin terkekeh saat Seokjin membalik badannya untuk melihat bahwa sup tahunya sudah masak..

Jimin selalu suka dengan tingkah imut _hyungnya_ itu, selalu suka masakannya, selalu suka melihat bibir tebal seksi kemerahan itu saat sedang merengut kesal, Jimin selalu ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya melumat belahan manis itu.. Katakan Jimin itu gila, karena memang dia sudah gila.. gila akan pesona seorang Seokjin Kim..

"kau seperti seorang ibu.." Seokjin mematikan kompornya, menyendokkan sup tahu yang ia buat dan meletakan kedalam mangkuk porselen hijau yang ukurannya lebih besar dari mangkuk nasinya, membawa keduanya pada kedua tangannya kemudian meletakkannya diatas permukaan meja makan tepat dihadapan Jimin..

"yaa.. dan Yoongi adalah ayahnya.." kenapa Seokjin harus membawa nama rapper sialan itu _sih?_ Jimin berpikir bahwa pemuda _SWAG_ itu sudah cukup beruntung berbagi kamar dengan pemuda idamannya, dan sekarang? Jimin benar-benar benci saat semua orang diluar sana selalu memasang sma sangkan Seokjin-nya dengan _leader_ mereka, dan kebenciannya bertambah saat member lain malah menjadikan Seokjin dan Yoongi sebagai ibu dan ayah mereka.. tidak bibisakah seorang Jimin Park yang menjadi sosok ayah di BTS?

"kenapa harus Yoongi?" Seokjin yang kini sudah duduk dihadapan Jimin mengerutkan keningnya bingung? Jimin kenapa?

"bukankah kalian sendiri yang mengatakannya? bahkan saat kita makan bersama kau yang merekam kami memanggil Yoongi ayah dan aku ibu.. kau lupa?" yaaa... Jimin memang sempat memanggil keduanya dengan sebutan itu, bahkan ia sendiri jugalah yang telah memproklamirkan hubungan ayah-ibu Namjoon-Seokjin di twitter resmi bangtan, tapi ia tak sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya, hatinya terluka sangat terluka..

namun yang Jimin tak tau, Seokjin juga terluka karenanya..

"yaa.. kau benar.." Jimin tertunduk, rambut pirangnya menutupi wajahnya yang memerah menahan amarah.. kali ini bukan Yoongi atau Namjoon yang ia benci melainkan...

dirinya sendiri..

lama mereka terdiam, hingga Jimin mendongak saat mendengar isakkan kecil dari pemuda dihadapannya..

Seokjin-nya.. menangis..

" _hyung.._ " Bangkit dari kursinya, menghampiri Seokjin yang tengah menyembunyikan wajahnya pada telapak tangannya, memutar kursi Seokjin agar pemuda yang lebih tua itu menghadapnya yang sedang berlutut di lantai _dorm_ mereka yang dingin..

"sssshhh... _hyung.._ kenapa kau menangis?" amarahnya mereda bahkan menghilang, melihat Seokjin menangis membuat seorang Jimin lemah..

"hiks... kau.." Jimin menarik Seokjin kedalam pelukannya, menyalurkan rasa hangat dan nyaman untuk pemuda berambut hitam itu, Jimin merasa bersalah, sangat bersalah..

"ssssshhhh... _hyung.._ maafkan aku, jangan menangis lagi.." semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat merasa Seokjin mendorong pelan dadanya..

"aku ingin melihat wajahmu bodoh.. lepaskan pelukanmu.." gumaman Seokjin ditelinga kirinya membuat Jimin dengan cepat melepaskan pelukan mereka, tapi kedua tangan kekarnya tidak meninggalkan punggung Seokjin, mengusap punggung itu lembut..

"aku benci saat kau selalu memasangkanku dengan member lain.." Seokjin mengusap wajahnya yang basah karena air mata, beruntung isakkanya sudah hilang..

"aku benci saat kau selalu tertawa bahagia dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook padalah kau melihatku sedang berduaan dengan Namjoon.." Jimin masih diam, menunggu dengan sabar apa yang akanakan pemuda idamannya itu katakan, meski Jimin sudah mengerti maksud dari perkataan Seokjin..

"aku benci saat kau selalu berdekatan dengan Jungkook.."

"kau cemburu?"

"tentu saja!" Seokjin menutup wajahnya saat saar dengan jawaban yang ia ucapkan tadi.. malu..

Jimin tersenyum samar, bahagia mendengar jawaban polos dari Seokjin.. itu artinya perasaannya terbalas bukan?

"a... aku.."

"kau apa?" tangan kanan Jimin mungusap kepala Seokjin lembut.. _hyungnya_ ini kenapa bisa manis sekali _sih?_ iman Jimin jadi tergoda..

"aku ingin semua orang melihat kita sebagai pasangan juga.." wajah merah itu suah tidak bersembunyi lagi.. dengan nekad Seokjin menatap langsung kedalam mata Jimin, seolah menantang pemuda yang lebih muda itu untuk menunjukkan siapa diantara mereka yang pantas mendominasi..

Jimin tersenyum..

"maksudmu.. kau ingin penggemar kita diluar sana melabelimu sebagai sesosok ibu dan aku sebagai ayah dari BTS? menarik.." wajah merah Seokjin kini berubah merah.. manik hitamnya melebar mendengar jawaban cuek Jimin..

"bu.. bukan itu.."

"aku mau.. tentu saja.." tanpa aba-aba Jimin menarik Seokjin dari duduknya.. membawa pemuda yang lebih tua itu memasuki kamar mandi dorm.. mengunci pintunya...

"y.. yaaa.. apa yang kau lakukan?" Seokjin beringsut ketembok kamar mandi saat Jimin menatapnya tajam.. bagaimana pemuda dengan badan sekecil itu bisa memiliki sisi dominan yang bisa membuat Seokjin merasa bahwa ialah yang kecil? padahal Seokjin ingin menjadi yang dominan diantara keduanya..

"kita sudah resmi menjadi ibu dan ayah.." suara serak Jimin berhasil membuat rambut leher Seokjin meremang.. Jimin bisa seram juga..

"ayo kita lakukan 'malam pertama' kita disini.." kerongkongan Seokjin seolah kering, ia bahkan tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya untuk memprotes Jimin sekarang..

"aku tidak mau bangunkan 'anak-anak' kita jika kita melakukannya dikamar.."

dan keesokan harinya, member BTS dibuat bingung karena Seokjin yang tiba-tiba sakit dan tidak bisa ikut latihan untuk konser mereka berikutnya..


End file.
